Illusory
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Sequel to Behind your eyes. Spoiler alert for Catching fire. Slash. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except Ambrosia. Now let the title of this story give you a warning, that **_**not everything is what it seems**_**. Enjoy.**

The figure stood in the graveyard all alone. There was an earthy smell that was overpowering. but it was better than the smell of the dead. The grass looked alive, like it was feeding off the corpses that were laid under its terrain. The thought brought a shiver to the visitor. The big willow trees were all strategically placed in certain parts of the cemetery, to make it look like figures were crying over the fallen ones. Not too far away were crows all huddled together, squawking at each other. That was the only sound that could be heard, apart from the light breeze on her skin. She couldn't help but scoff remembering that a group of crows is called a murder. How a coincidentally accurate word because that is the reason she was there. Televised or not, this was a murder. There was a hole prepared for someone who was going to be buried soon. The dirt looked soft and was a neatly dug out rectangular shape, for the casket that her parents had chosen. She was observing the blank headstone seeing the beauty and pain of it. The material was called Noir Belge, a black limestone that not only was the most expensive type of masonry material but it was usually reserved just for the mayor's office and the Capital. It was black with some veiny streaks of white almost looking like lighting flashing in the black of nights. She couldn't believe it, when she had heard that her father had been able to buy some of this precious mineral. It was the most loving thing he ever did for _**her**__._ Even though it's too late now. She knew that the deceased would have loved it so much. The person couldn't help but imagine that is how it was looking in _**her eyes.**_ They looked so black and deep like the sky at night, but if you looked long enough you would see the streak of light in them like bright stars.

Well not anymore.

The visitor could see her refection in the headstone, dark circles due to lost of sleep but her body more tone from the hours of training. She had her long blonde hair in one braid and her green forest eyes shined like cat eyes. Beautiful but dangerous if these eyes caught your attention. She mentally prepared for when the body was going to be lowered in the soil and how to react it accordingly in front of others. It filled her up with hatred and disgust but she knew she would be able to pull it off.

After all she successfully did, when she saw the only person she was rooting for die in the games. When they were televising the Game she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. The person she wanted to win was now in the final five tributes, the tribute's odds of surviving was going up by each death. Until _**she**_ let _**her**_ guard down and what happened next was to be expected but never softened the blow of pain. The young girl could remember that day as if it had only been hours ago yet it had been months really but the pain was still there aching and throbbing like a cancer feeding on her body. Inside she was screaming in anguish as she saw on the screen, the fallen tribute. Her eyes had widened in shock causing her iris to shrink as much as it could. She couldn't hear anything but a dull monotone noise that made her head pound and her ears feel hot to the touch.

At first she didn't feel anything, till her mother burst in her room and threw herself upon her. The older woman wailed in pain, tears bitterly falling down as she was clutched tightly in her daughter's arms. It had been a selfish act but she never would have thought she was going to lose a child to the Capital. It was too much for the daughter as she pushed her mother off harshly and ran out of the house. She ran to a remote place where she used to hang out as a child. She saw the tree with _**her**_carving in it. And then it all came crashing on her like a ton of bricks ripping into her insides, the burning intense rage and sadness filling up to her burning tears. She tried to scream but there wasn't any sound that would come out, so she just hit the tree. She kept punching it, feeling the hard bark ripping into her flesh making her hands raw and bloody but she didn't care. This was the only way she could express the pain she was feeling.

The younger sister felt the anger rise up in her stomach thinking about the past. Time still hadn't softened losing a family member as she now was waiting for the funeral. Ambrosia didn't even know, they wouldn't get the body right away. The Capital would only allow access to the corpses when the Victory Tour was starting, as a reminder that there are losers and there are winners in the game. She felt a lump in her throat and painfully swallowed it down. It tasted bitter and sickening like vile easing back to her stomach but she managed not to regurgitate. Her throat felt dry and her lips tremble by the waves of emotion threatening to break her. But she wouldn't let that happen. She tried to relax but every muscle in her body was tense and clench in rage. She gritted her teeth and could taste the blood in her mouth but she wouldn't loosen her bite. She like feeling pain, pain told her she was alive and that she could feel something.

Again, a remembrance that _**she**_ didn't have that option.

_**She**_ won't ever grow up and get married. No more feeling the hot sun bearing it's warmth on _**her**_smooth soft skin. No more seeing the leaves of the trees turn into different colors contrast to the cold dark marble that makes up the city. No more feeling the icy crisp of the cold winter breeze. And then seeing life come back when the first flower blooms brightly, alone yet strong signaling that spring is coming. _**She**_ won't get to have children and lived a long life with the people **s**_**he**_ loves. All because of a game.

She's never felt so numb and filled with rage at the Capital till now. Then to top it off, that tramp went back to caring for her partner. She had been eager to watch how he was going to die but to make matters worse the Gamemakers decided, they both should live. A Career gave up her life for a nobody and that victor never once mentioned _**her**_ during the interviews. All she kept talking about was the stupid boy with the one leg! She was going to get her vengeance. When that ungrateful victor comes she will be dead before she steps off the train.

It was raining lightly helping Ambrosia let the tears down her face. Now the raindrops could mask her pain. She had so many regrets, not being able to volunteer for her sister's spot. Never telling Clove how much she meant to her, as both her older sister and best friend. She recalled all the fun they used to have when they were younger. Clove came off as a cold person to others but not her little sister. No matter what, Clove always found out how to make Ambrosia laugh, whether it was to beat up someone or scaring them till they wet their pants. Sometimes at night when Ambrosia couldn't sleep she would sneak into Clove's room. At first Clove would complain but as soon as the younger sister snuggled in for protection and sing a lullaby they would both be fast asleep.

The rain made the ground muddy like a mud pit and she couldn't help but envision Katniss being buried alive. Oh, how much peace that would bring her if that skank wasn't alive anymore. That grey eyed bitch didn't even care that her sister was dead because of her!

Lighting flashed, showing an outline of someone else not too far away. She buried her turmoil of emotions and prepared herself, wondering if they were a friend or foe. Her home had changed since the Games, people have been mysteriously disappearing, crime rates have been going up and it just didn't feel safe anymore. Ambrosia didn't panic, she just let her hands slide to the side of her pants where the handles of her twin scythe laid. Unlike Clove, she preferred a close fight. With her weapons she could combine them to be a double headed scythe on each end or have them apart to be more maneuverable in a fight. With a scythe on each hand she could defend or attack any weapon except for a gun but she doubted anyone had that kind of weapon. She tightly gripped the leather handles as the figure walked closer to her. They were dressed in all black and a hood that covered their face. They continued to come closer but with caution. Ambrosia knew this person had training with the academy because the person made no noise as if they were hunting and she was the prey.

Another lighting struck near a willow tree, but that didn't catch Ambrosia's attentions. She could have sworn she saw… golden fangs?

"Why are you here?" Ambrosia said ready to strike. She pulled out her weapons hoping that would scare off the intruder. The sound of the scythe being unsheathed made adrenaline rush into her veins. Maybe this is what she needed, a good fight and kill. The stranger still walked closer, till they took off their hood to reveal themselves. The blonde girl gasped in surprise and in one motion put away her scythes. It was Clove's mentor, Enobaria.

"I didn't mean to intrude I just needed to deliver something I promised to do for some time now." She searched in her pockets, "This was the perfect opportunity, in a secluded area, late at night especially because I'm under the Capital's constant surveillance."

"How did you know I'd be here," Ambrosia asked. The mentor didn't responded.

The green eyed girl put away her weapons letting out a sigh of relief. Enobaria handed her the item which brought tears instantly in the young girl. It was Clove's token. "I had promised to give this to you if something happened to her."

"Why did you let her die?" The young girl asked. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind saying it wasn't the mentor's fault but Clove's own but she wouldn't listened. She dare not listen. She bit her lip harshly, to not cry as she felt the smooth surface of the token. She wondered if it still worked.

"I warned her but she was a stubborn one." The mentor recalled looking at Clove's determined dark eyes. The young tribute had sealed her fate the minute she let her emotions rule over her rational thoughts. "I'd done all I could, whatever happened in the arena was up to her."

Ambrosia thought about Katniss and scowled. That whore used Clove and then threw her away like nothing.

"What do you mean you're under the Capital's watch? You've won the games." The mentor shook her head at such a naïve statement. If only the Capital was such merciful to not control the victors' life after the games but that wasn't the harsh reality.

"I've done things to make sure that I cannot be trusted. Not to mention if I had been caught with that token, I'm pretty sure that is punishable by death. In fact I'm most certain I've become a target in the next games." Ambrosia's eyes widen at what she heard. She wasn't surprise about the token knowing that she had gotten it for Clove in complete secrecy yet hearing how much the Capital needs total control exceeded even her expectations. It couldn't be? this isn't what she was taught at the academy. Once you win the games, you're showered in a luxurious life, free to do what you want. You had done your part to both honor your district and tell the history of the Hunger Games, you had done your duties as a citizen of Panem.

"What do you mean? That isn't how the tributes are chosen specifically, its random selection."

"Do you truly believe the Capital which kills 23 innocent children is not influence by bribery and rigging the system to their liking? That they are actually fair?"" Enobaria couldn't help but believe that Clove was the smarter sister. Hell Enboaria could very well be killed for just saying things that were true but the capital would condemn it as a vicious conspiracy. The blonde girl thought hard, knowing in her heart what the mentor was saying was true. She had seen it with her own eyes that the city hadn't been the same that something had changed. Her sister had always taught her no matter what she sees to always trust her instinct in making choices. 'It's not what it seems' Clove used to tell her younger sister when they started training in the academy. How friends were really enemies and enemies could be allies, you couldn't trust anyone. Not even what your own senses were telling you. "You shall see what power the Capital has over the district and who is chosen in the next Reaping."

If everything Enobaria is saying is true then what if she didn't see everything that happened during the games? What if the Capital had edited some things to hide the truth? Enobaria turned away ready to disappear in the dark of the night.

"Wait! There's so many question I want to ask."

"I wish I had time to answer them all but I can't. Not to mention that maybe I'm not the one who should be telling you what you need to hear. The only thing I can offer I have now given you. It might answer some question but it surely will raise more." Another flash of lighting happened just as loud and surprising as the last one. Ambrosia jumped and looked around but Enobaria was nowhere to be found.

She snuck back into her room, completely soak head to toe from the rain. She thought this night she was going to get some closure before the funeral. Now she knew there were things that must be done before she could find what she was looking for. The young warrior touched the token hoping it would bring her some peace in Clove's death. Her head ached and she felt that everything was spinning by what she just learned. Nothing is what it seems.

The Victory Tour was coming soon and now the young citizen of district 2 knew what she was going to do once Katniss arrived. She hoped the Girl on Fire was prepared for her. She was going to get her answers if it was the last thing she did.

**Reviews?**


	2. Derailed

**Chapter 2**

**Don't own anything**

The room was dark and freezing cold, the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor. The doctor came in the room to observe his patient. Despite the fact his patient was near death, he acted oddly cheerful. He hummed a happy tune and looked at the charts. He turned on the lights to see better and what he saw brought his spirit up even more. Even with all their medical advancement he was impressed that they practically brought her back from the dead. The heart monitor started to speed up.

"Well look who decide to wake up," the doctor smiled. The patient blinked a couple of time before she tried to move. That's when the fear sunk in. She was strapped to the bed. But Why?

"Where…is…Katniss?" she asked. It hurt to breathe let alone speak with a tube jammed in her mouth. Her chest burned and every limb ached and refused to respond to her. The smell of sterilization was making her head spin out of control but she was fighting to stay conscious. Her vision was blurry and the light was too bright. The doctor just smiled and turned on a screen. There appeared Katniss in the woods looking exhausted yet alert.

"She's still in the game."

The heart monitor started to beep even faster. "It's very exciting, there are only three tributes left. Her, Peeta and Cato…"

The injured girl tried to get up but the straps held her down.

"Whoa, Clove calm down. You just survived a pretty traumatic attack, just lay down." Despite his pleas she tried to move but it was no use. Not only was she wasting her energy but the pain was intense.

"I…h-have," Clove coughed out. Her throat burned trying to expand so she could speak, "t-to help…her."

"Oh? Do you really wish to help her?" Look," he pointed to the screen and Katniss was sharing an intimate moment with Peeta. Clove turned away at the sight, "Even after everything, she went back to Peeta and you still want to help?"

Tears welled up in Clove's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had made a promise to Katniss and she was going to see it through. "Yes."

"No matter what?" the doctor asked clearly intrigued as to what this Career could possibly gain from this.

His patient was covered in sweat and was heavily panting but still managed to nod. He gave a big smile showing off all his perfect set of teeth. It made him look sinister.

"Nurse! She has agreed," the doctor called out. He had his latex gloves on ready to perform the procedure.

The nurse came in with a tray of surgical tools. She too had this cheerful look and even had a joyful skip in her walk. "This shall make the games more interesting," the nurse said excitingly.

"I know. After I had gotten the approval from President Snow, I couldn't wait to do this. The others have been a success, so hopefully this one will too."

Clove knew something was wrong and tried to fight out of her bonds.

"Now, now you agreed to this." The career was about to ask what they were going to do, when without warning the doctor started slicing right above her left eyebrow. She screamed and tried to fight but more people came in and started to hold her perfectly still. Her vision became red by her own blood being spilt. She gave another blood curling scream as he continued to cut down all the way around her eye socket.

While this was happening another bed was brought in. It had a massive beast with wild black hair and sharp claws and fangs. The only thing missing was itsit's… "Here's the first one," the doctor held the dark eye as though he was examining a diamond. He placed it carefully in a jar filled with liquid. Without warning Clove turned and started to throw up violently, her body shaking and the pain was unbearable. She couldn't breathe and just wanted the pain to stop. She whimpered in fear and cried in despair. She begged for herself to go unconscious but with her only eye she kept staring at the screen seeing Katniss fight for her life. Then the doctor blocked her view and started cutting into the other eye. The career screamed and thrashed wildly but the doctor kept on his assault. The room was now quiet except for the sound of flesh being cut away.

"Huh, the others passed out after the first eye was removed…this one is a fighter," the doctor chuckled, "or at least was.". He inserted the eyes into the beast's empty eye sockets and then turned on a machine. The creature shook and twitched uncontrollably. It then let out a low growl making the doctor smile.

"These mutts should make this the best game ever. After all, now she can help Katniss assuming she doesn't tear her to pieces first." He laughed at his own twisted joke. The animal growled and tried to rip off its chain. "Time to play," leading the creature out of the room.

The mutt gave a hair raising howl and then was released into the arena. It ran into the woods using its new eyes to find its victims.

The eyes of a dead tribute.

Clove's eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Katniss screamed and was finally released from the nightmare. Her eyes searched frantically around the room realizing she was in her bedroom, not in the arena. _It was all just a horrible nightmare_, she thought. She was covered in a hot sticky layer of sweat and tried to catch her breath. The nightmare felt so real, the smell of the sap from the trees in the arena. The sight and smell of the blood and the fear…the fear felt the same as when she first volunteered for her sister.

"Clove, come back," Katniss cried letting a tear slip down. "I need you." She curled in a fetal position to calm herself down hoping she didn't wake up her family members. It had been six months since she became victor of the 74th Hunger Game. She placed a shaking hand to her forehead and felt the incredible heat of her moist skin. The nightmares were getting worse and worse probably because she knew what was coming.

It was the Victory Tour.

A celebration of the star crossed lovers who manage to overcome anything for each other. A blatant and horrible lie. This was going to be a guilt trip for using Peeta to believe they were together and meant for each other. For Gale, who wouldn't talk to her no matter how hard she tried to explain the situation. He works in the mines now for his family but deep down she felt another reason was to avoid Katniss at all costs. Even in her bravest movements she doubted she could ever go down where her father had been buried alive by the mining accident. It still sent a cold shiver down her spine. It would be a remembrance of the fallen ones. The deaths she had seen still fresh in her mind and those that were her own fault. For Rue, who died too young and her innocence taken over the Capital's need to show power.

And finally, the death of someone she loved…

Sometimes she couldn't fathom that Clove was gone and never coming back. Other times her brain was trying to understand what exactly they shared in the few weeks they knew each other. She had no one to talk to and no one who wanted to listen. To acknowledge her relationship with a Career was real was to reveal the rouse of her love for Peeta. That would make the Capital look stupid and no one dared to question that. So every night Katniss would look in the mirror and tell herself that it was just a fling she had with Clove. She just wanted a companion because she was afraid of dying. Her mouth would say it but her heart would ache in pain.

Her heart didn't believe this for one second. But this was the easiest route to survive. This kept Katniss from facing the truth. That it was her fault Clove bled to death in her arms. That she couldn't tell anyone without risking their lives. This was the coward's way out to stop the guilt from eating herself from the inside out. Katniss wrapped her arms around her legs and let a few tears slip down. To survive this hell she had to make a deal with the devil the price… her soul.

**Sorry this took so long but school has been hectic with a lot of group projects and useless members taking up leisure time from me….Nyways reviews. Title is Derailed from Scary Kids scaring Kids**


	3. Don't Stay

**Chapter 3 Don't Stay**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Katniss awoke before the sun arose. Every bone in her body ached and her brain was throbbing from the lack of sleep. It almost felt like she was suffering from a hangover but Katniss managed to get up anyway. She dressed and snuck out of the house quietly and went under the District's fence to start her daily hunting. Even though she didn't need to because of her victory she knew Gale's family was in desperate need of food. Here in the forest was the only liberating thing she had left. The sounds of the animal's noises brought a little peace within her. It was the only thing the capital hadn't ruined. She found her old bow and arrows and begun her hunt. Her mind would forget all the troubles and problems she had and would only concentrate on her target.

A plump quail.

She focused her breathing so as to not scare the bird as she slowly pulled the arrow back.

The creature looked up alert and frightened searching for any danger. It might not see her but that didn't mean it couldn't feel the huntress' presence.

Katniss could imagine how it must feel… like when she played the game, some tributes having the advantage over others.

The bow was stretched to its max ready to fling back the arrow and kill the bird.

The huntress was trying to concentrate but images kept flashing in her head.

_Rue bleeding from her wound._

_Peeta losing his leg from the infection that left it filled with dead meat and yellow puss._

_. "I'…m…s-sorry."_

She let the arrow go swiftly ending the bird's life. It was going to make a good meal for Gale's family. Even though Gale was too proud to accept any of her offers she would still catch a bird or two and give it to Gale's mother when he wasn't home. Gale's mother would try to give up some small talk but she felt the distant and strain that has come upon her son and Katniss. Katniss tried not to feel guilty but couldn't help it when Gale's family asked why she doesn't come visit them more often. Things have gotten too complicated ever since she came back from the Game.

**Flash Back Starts**

First was the rumor that Gale and her were cousins that seemed to set it off to a bad start. People were trying to learn about Katniss and in turn were intruding into Gale's personal life. He snapped at anyone that dare asked him what he thought about Katniss and to describe their relationship with one another. Once the reporters finally left the district they had left their mark on the community who were all curious to know about the Girl on Fire.

Katniss too had spent most of her time inside trying to keep her sanity in check. Prim and her mother didn't ask her anything about the game which was comforting but it left her hollow knowing she couldn't get the burden off her chest. However she didn't want to let them in on the horrible details of everything she saw, felt and experienced. Her physical state was a lot better than her mental one starting with the constant nightmares. If she wasn't occupied enough her mind would start to wander and delve into the nightmare she was desperately trying to escape. The forest brought some comfort because there she didn't need to hide who she really was.

Then one day she ran into Gale. It had been their first time alone and now she felt like she was standing in front of a total stranger.

He stood tall, his thick eyebrows knitted together as he observed her. Minutes passed till Gale was the first to speak.

"Why cousin," Gale said, "I thought now that you had money, you would think you were too good to go out and still hunt?" His voice was cheery and then he broke out his charming smile. Katniss couldn't help but laugh.

"Why, afraid I'm going to beat you?" Katniss teased. And just for that moment it was like old times before she had volunteered for her sister. They spent the day making traps and trying to catch a buck that would feed Gale's family for a week. They avoided any talk of Peeta, the game and especially Clove. All they talked about was catching the buck.

One day they cornered it. Katniss had the buck in her sight her bow and arrow ready to strike when the buck turned its head right into her direction. It's black eyes stared right into her own in fear of knowing its life was in danger. The huntress was trying to calm down but she had flashes of blood and froze in terror. She let go of the arrow and it completely missed her target. Then without warning the buck ran, not away though but right at Katniss. Its sharp hooves ready to tear into flesh and inflict fatal damage when out of the corner of her eye Gale popped up. He took aim and shot its arrow right into the buck's heart. The animal fell down dead at Katniss' feet.

"Are you crazy!?" Gale yelled. He'd never seen Katniss freeze like that. He turned to see his friend was in tears.

"I'm sorry," Katniss said turning away in shame. She was trying to calm herself but the images were clear in her mind. She was about to run when she felt Gale's strong warm embrace hold her from behind. She readily accepted it feeling her emotional wall start to crack. "I saw myself in the game again."

"I know shh," Gale said in a soothing voice, "It's over now, you don't have to pretend anymore." It felt good knowing that he was understanding and letting their differences be put aside for now.

"I missed you Gale."

"I've missed you too, Katniss. And now is the best time to tell you what I have been wanting to say for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Without warning she felt Gale's warm lips on her own. Katniss tried to relax but one person kept popping up in her mind…Clove. The grey eyed girl shoved Gale off trying to understand what just had happened. "Gale how can you be so selfish?!"

"What do you mean?!" Gale yelled. "I've had to put up with so much shit because of you and the Capital sticking their fucking noses in my damn business."

"What about me?!" Katniss cried. "Not once did you ask me how I have been since that horrible experience." She felt so betrayed that he would think this was the best time to take advantage of the situation. She never felt so alone until now, knowing she could not trust anyone fully.

"Oh yea so horrible," Gale said sarcastically, "Two people fighting for your affection."

_Slap_

"I will only tell you once, that if you ever say that again. Then not only have you been fooled by the Capital but you are no better than them."

**Flash Back ends**

With that Katniss left never once turning to see Gale's reaction. That is why Katniss didn't spend time with Gale or his family. That's when she knew that she could talk to no one and she was all alone trying to handle the trauma by herself. After dropping off the bird she looked at the time and knew it was time to wake someone up. She followed the trail to his house hoping it was going to be easier than last time.

**Review? Song by Linkin Park**


	4. Lying From You

**Chapter 4**

**Lying from You**

She arrived at Haymitch's house wondering how bad it was going to be this time. During the games it would take Peeta, Effie and herself to try and sober him up to make him function to give some good advice. Katniss took a deep breath and held it before opening the door. The outside the house looked beautiful because Haymitch spent most of his time ruining the inside. The yard though looked like it hadn't been maintained in a long time and was starting to lose the effect of this house reward. Katniss remembered when she had to move into her new house because of winning the game. Prim's cat didn't like it too well and frankly neither did Katniss. Sure it was nice but it was too much for her own tastes. Thoughts like this made her wonder what kind of house Clove must have lived in. Her district was famous for their masonries so she bet there was a lot of beautiful tiles and marbles in her house. Completely different worlds but somehow compatible. Katniss shook the thought out of her head.

"Here goes nothing," she said aloud and went inside. The stench of piss, booze, puke and body odor filled the air. The heroine wiped some tears that were forming in her eyes from the stinging of the smell. She looked around to find her mentor but he was nowhere to be found in the living room nor the kitchen. She grabbed a bucket and started filling it up with water. She couldn't help but notice she was close to finding him because he was the origin of the stench. Her stomach clenched tightly as she tried to choke back the bile that was rising in her throat.

_How can he stand living like this?_ Katniss wondered as she walked in the dump that is his house. She couldn't believe this was the house that the Capital rewarded him with when he won the games. The walls literally looked like they were deteriorating by the minute. She found her mentor passed out on his bed. There was a mixture of vomit, sweat and maybe tears on his bed sheet. She couldn't help but feel angry at the way he handles himself. But seeing him again probably triggered the inevitable that she was going to relive the nightmare all over again.

Despite all that he was in a deep sleep because of the alcohol coursing through his veins. She had some sympathy knowing that this was his way of enduring his victory over the games. It was an easy route to lose yourself in a drunk stupor but in a way Katniss envied him. He didn't have to deal with the pain and emotions that scarred his life, just complete numbness. But she could never live like that. Prim still needed her and besides Clove didn't give up her life so Katniss could throw away her own on drinking. That's why she resented Haymitch, there were people that died to stay alive and this was his way of showing his victory. By being dead drunk the whole day. If that meant having to put up with nightmares and facing this alone then she would gladly do it than run away.

Without warning she flung all the cold water on him.

He screamed and rolled out of the bed.

"Darlin' what are you trying to do," he said holding his head, "kill me?"

"If I was," Katniss smiled, "you would be."

"Haha _very funny_."

She helped carry him to the kitchen knowing Haymitch would be thirsty for something and helped him get dressed up. He sat on a chair looking tired as ever and muttered something about how no one lets him sleep. Katniss just scowled and opened the refrigerator hoping there was something other than alcohol in it. It was even worse than that; it was pretty bare aside from a plate of cookies. Judging from the decorations and frosting it made her heart twist knowing who made these.

"When did Peeta come?"

"Oh lover-boy woke me up at the crack of sunlight expecting me to eat and shower." He laughed finding a cup filled with a strong odor and taking a drink of it, "kid has a good heart."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said he was heading to your house but I think as soon as he sees that you're not there he'll leave."

Katniss felt guilt rise up to her chest constricting her lungs. She really believed Peeta had been playing the part of the star crossed lovers, but it seemed that he didn't get that memo. He must have felt embarrassed, and used by Katniss like how she felt the Capital treated her. Yet Peeta didn't hate her, or at least didn't treat any different. He still had a pure heart which was something the Capital couldn't destroy. It was true, Peeta did have a good heart but Katniss wasn't ready to move on. She felt if she tried to pursue anything she'd ruin him too. An image of Clove bleeding in her arms flashed for a split second and Katniss shook her head trying to get rid of it.

"Just shower and get dressed," Katniss muttered. The stench was making her head spin, she needed to get out of there fast.

She arrived at her new house and stood in front of the door observing every detailed part of it. The house was built especially for her but nothing about it felt like home. She was paranoid that there were cameras or that the Capital was somehow monitoring them 24/7 but she wouldn't tell Prim. The only thing that did make it a tiny bit homey was seeing Prim and her mom enjoy it. Her mother acted saner and even had time to collect plants for medicinal use. Katniss guessed it had to do with the vibrant colors of her house. She gave a big sigh as she kicked off her shoes knowing her mother would object to her getting mud in the house. Even though it was still morning she already felt tired from thinking about everything.

_At least the day can't get any worse_, Katniss thought as she entered her house. A weird feeling washed over her, maybe because Peeta might still be here. The first thing she saw was that Prim was crushing some herbs probably making a tea. It would be cute seeing her little sister act so mature but there was an uneasy look in her eye. Something was wrong. Just then her mom came in and gave a warm smile.

"Hi sweetie," her mom said. Katniss couldn't help feel some joy seeing her mom acted like when her father was alive. Yet right now her mom sounded nervous but for what, "I'm sorry to say you just missed Peeta."

"It's okay mom."

"However, we have_ company_ Katniss." A cold breeze sent a shiver down Katniss' spine. Prim's eyes darted to the side and that's when Katniss' heart stopped. There in her kitchen corner stood a figure dressed in complete black fabric. The person wore some type of helmet that covered their head completely. How Katniss didn't see this person surprised and frightened her. The stranger stood perfectly still, not making a sound, like a rattlesnake ready to strike. He wasn't that much taller than her but she knew he was dangerous.

She could see her own reflection staring into the black, glasslike helmet. There they were standing and staring, waiting to see who would make the first move. If they fought would she be able to get her family out of the way? Her eyes quickly darted to see any potential weapons or shields but only saw kitchen utensils. Prim looked anxious waiting for any signal to run or stay. Katniss could feel her heart starting to beat hard. This was happening so fast.

Finally he moved and gestured to the hallway, "This way please, Miss Everdeen." His voice didn't even sound human, like a mixture of robot and man. Who did he think he was telling her where to go in her own house? She could only guess it was a new creation of the Capital. She took a deep breath and walked hearing that the black figure was right behind her.

She entered the living room and saw that she had been mistaken. The true rattlesnake was already deep in the den making himself comfortable. The room was filled with the smell of roses and blood.

"Well hello Katniss," president Snow said sitting in a chair, his thin red lips peeled back showing off all his teeth. Katniss knew she was in deep trouble now.

**Song is by Linkin Park..Reivews?**


End file.
